1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel 4-aryl-N-(alkylaminoalkyl, heterocyclicamino and heterocyclicamino-alkyl)-1-piperazinecarboxamides. useful in a method of combating allergic response in a living animal body in need thereof and pharmaceutical compositions therefor. The method employs the compounds in inhibiting Type I allergic response (Gell and Coombs Classification of Immune Responses). The compounds prevent release of histamine as well as antagonize end organ effects of mediators involved in the immediate hypertensivity response and, as such, are useful in treating allergic phenomena which includes asthma, rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, chronic hives, allergic conjunctivitis, and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Certain N-[(amino)alkyl]-1-pyrrolidine-1, piperidine and 1-bromopiperidinecarboxamides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,514; 4,593,102; and 4,594,343. The compounds have ring-carbon substitution of aryloxy, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl or .alpha.,.alpha.-diarylacetamido and have application as antiarrhythmic agents.